The will was expected
by Spitzenschuh
Summary: Inhalt: Draco Malfoy bekommt eine Schwester namens Olivia. Sie ist aus einem Waisenhaus adoptiert. Natürlich ist sie reinblütig. Draco ist im zweiten Schuljahr und Olivia kommt nun in die Schule. Die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an.


Harry Potter.  
Inhalt: Draco Malfoy bekommt eine Schwester namens Olivia. Sie ist aus einem Waisenhaus adoptiert. Natürlich ist sie reinblütig. Draco ist im zweiten Schuljahr und Olivia kommt nun in die Schule. Die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an.

Kapitel

Ich schaute aus dem Fenster zu den vorbei fliegenden Bäumen, Häusern und Tieren. Es raste schnell alles an mir vorbei. Kurz blickte ich vor zu Mrs. und Mr. Malfoy. Sie und ihr einziger Sohn Draco würden von nun an meine neue zukünftige Familie sein. Es kam alles so, dass ich eines Tages die beiden in das Waisenhaus kamen und meinten dass sie mich adoptieren würden. Ich war total überrascht denn ich war nun schon seit ich denken konnte im Waisenhaus. Über meine Familie wusste ich nur so viel das meine Mutter Lucy Kings hieß und mein Vater Jacob Kings. Beide hatten sich ein Kind immer gewünscht und eines Tages hatten sie mich bekommen. Sie liebten mich überalles. Doch dann kam alles ganz anders. Meine Mutter war an dem nächsten Tag verschwunden und mein Vater wollte mir eine gute Kindheit wünschen. Also gab er mich ab und verschwand irgendwo auf der Erde. Er hinterließ mir außer einem Brief nichts.

In diesem Brief stand nur drin dass er ich mich lieb hatte und dass er es für besser hielt wenn ich wo anders aufwachse. Ich wollte nie nach ihm suchen. Ich verstand nicht warum er mich nicht behalten wollte. Er wollte keinen Kontakt also bekommt er auch keinen. Ich wuchs gut in dem Waisenhaus für Zauberer auf. Ich wusste schon dass ich eine Hexe war. Auch das ich in zwei Monaten auf Hogwarts gehen würde. Doch nun einen Monat davor kamen die Malfoys.

Der Grund warum sie eine Tochterwollten, hatten sie mir lange erklärt: Erstens konnte Mrs. Malfoy keine Kinder mehr bekommen. Aber ihr Sohn Draco wünschte sich schon so lange eine kleine Schwester. Heute an seinem Geburtstag sollte er mich bekommen. Ich fand Mrs und Mr Malfoy nett. Sehr nett sogar. Ich hoffte dass ich Draco genauso wie einen Bruder lieben könnte. Das war mein Wunsch den ich schon immer hatte. Eine Familie. Und nun wurde es war. Ich konnte es noch gar nicht glauben.

Nun waren wir auf der Fahrt zum dem Malfoy Manor. Ich hörte die beiden Eltern vorne flüstern und bevor ich auch irgendetwas hören konnte sprachen sie zu mir: Na, bist du schon gespannt? Ich antwortete mit leiser Stimme: Ja, total. Und nochmals vielen Dank das sie mir damit meinen größten Wunsch wahr gemacht haben  
Mrs Malfoy lächelte und sagte: Gern Geschehen. Und du tust uns ja auch einen großen Gefallen. Und unserem Sohn. Ich hoffe ihr werdet euch prächtig verstehen.

Ich lächelte sie an und ließ mich wieder in den weichen Sitz fallen. Ich schloss die Augen und dachte noch ein bisschen über das neue Haus nach. Es würde so viel anders sein. Ich würde ein eigenes Zimmer haben, eigene Sachen, viel mehr Sachen als ich je besaß. Darauf freut ich mich auch. Endlich ein richtiges Zuhause zu haben.

Ich muss beim Nachdenken wohl eingeschlafen sein denn als wir angekommen waren wurde ich leicht wach geschüttelt. Ich gähnte leicht und schaute mich um. Das Haus war riesig. Nein, riesig war ja gar kein Ausdruck. : Monströs. Einfach gigantisch. Ich schnallte mich aus und stieg aus dem Auto. Warum wir eigentlich mit einem Auto gefahren sind weiß ich nicht. Auch das wollten sie mir noch nicht erklären. Ich ging zu dem schön verzierten Eingangstor und wartete auf die Malfoys, die mit meinem Gepäck später kamen. Danach gingen wir gemeinsam durch den wunderschönen Garten. Kaum dass wir die Haustür erreichten wurde sie auch schon aufgemacht und ein Butler empfing uns. Dahinter lugte ein frech grinsender Junge hervor. Ich mochte ihn schon von Anfang an. Er war mir sofort sympathisch. Der Butler ging zur Seite und wir betraten den Manor. Ich staunte über die ganze Inneneinrichtung. So was Schönes hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Es war einfach wundervoll. Überall diese Verzierungen und Möbel und Vasen und Spiegel. Der Junge wartete. So mit machte ich den ersten Schritt und sagte zaghaft: Hallo, ich bin Olivia. Und du bist sicher Draco.

„Na klar. Wilkommen bei uns zu Hause. Du bist mein bestes Geburtstaggeschenks aller Zeiten. Komm ich zeige dir dein Zimmer. Darf ich doch oder Mutter?" Ich lächelte und Mrs. Malfoy nickte. Da rannte der Junge auch schon zur Treppe. Ich lief schnell hinter ihm her. Im zweiten Stock des Hauses gingen wir einen langen Korridor entlang. Am Ende macht er halt und sagte: Hier ist dein Zimmer. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Und meins ist gleich neben an. Er zeigte auf die Tür daneben. Ich nickte und er machte die Tür zu meinem neuem Zimmer auf. Er trat zur Seite und ließ mich zuerst hinein gehen. Ich trat über die Schwelle und bleib wie angewurzelt stehen. Es war das schönste was ich je zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Die Wände sind in einem dunkel rot gestrichen. An der Fensterseite stand ein großes Himmelbett. Daneben ein Nachtschränkchen.

An der gegenüberliegenden Seite stand ein großer weißer Schrank. An der Westseite ein paar hohe Regale voll mit Bücher für mich. Daneben ein neumodischer weißer Schreibtisch. Ich konnte gar nicht genug bekommen und stürmte los. Ich öffnete alle Türen der Schränke und schaute hinein. Bei meinem Kleiderschrank blieb ich stehen. Darin waren lauter Umhänge. Sind die etwa alle für mich?, fragte ich unglaublich. Ich drehte mich herum und sah Draco nicken: Ja, alles was hier drin ist gehört dir." Mein Lächeln wurde immer breiter. Genauso hatte ich mir es vorgestellt. Das tollste Leben der Welt. Ich ließ mich auf das Himmelbett fallen. Und schaute zur Decke. Ich ließ kurz meine Gedanken schweifen. Dann blickte ich zu dem grinsenden Draco.

„Happy Birthday", sagte ich und holte aus meiner Jackentasche ein kleines Packet. Ich hatte es von meinem letzten Taschengeld gekauft. Nun war er an der Reihe verdutzt zu gucken. Er nahm mein Geschenk in die Hand und fing an das Paket auszupacken. Darin war eine Kette. Unten dran befestigt war ein Medaillon. Er machte es ganz vorsichtig auf. Innen drin war ein goldenes S eingeprägt. „Es ist zwar nicht das echte Medaillon von Slytherin aber ein altes Erbstück der reinblütigen Familien. Ich dachte das würde dir vielleicht gefallen!", ich lächelte ruhig weiter und sah ihn an. „Danke. Es ist toll" Er umarmte mich und ich spürte seine Wärme. Ja, dachte ich das ist mein Bruder.

Ende des ersten Kapitels


End file.
